Fallen Saint
by pete rpant
Summary: Tiga hal yang Jongin hindari. Dua diantaranya hanya hal klise, yaitu : manusia, hujan, lalu Tuhan. Kaisoo/ BL/DLDR/ typos alert!/ mind to RnR ;)
1. Prolog

**FALLEN SAINT**

**.**

**KAISOO BL**

**Church boy!Kyungsoo Bad boy!Jongin**

**.**

**190612**

**.**

Lelaki munggil itu berdiri tegap dengan sebuah payung hitam bertengger di kepalanya. Obsidian hitamnya terlihat dingin dan gelap menatap pria didepannya yang dipenuhi oleh luka dan lebam berwarna ungu gelap hampir menyamai hitamnya langit malam. Rasanya ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melihat keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu hingga ia tidak perlu lagi melebarkan matanya seraya menutup mulutnya untuk terkejut.

"Jongin," panggilnya pelan pada pria yang membelakanginya. "Ayo pulang."

masih berdiri tegap ditempatnya.

Lelaki tan itu melirik ke belakang lewat sudut matanya. Melontarkan ludahnya yang didominasi oleh warna merah, Jongin tetap diam berdiri ditempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Sebuah ucapan lagi-lagi keluar dari bibirnya, "Kau akan sakit kalau terguyur hujan terlalu lama."

Lelaki tan itu masih enggan untuk sekedar menoleh kebelakang ataupun untuk mengerakkan jarinya sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tarikan lembut pada lengannya mengalihkan obsdian gelapnya untuk beradu pandang dengan obsidian gelap milik si lelaki munggil.

"Jongin." suara husky itu tidak pernah membuatnya muak tatkala menyapa indra pendengarannya. "Pulang."

Dengan sebuah genggaman lembut pada pergelangan tangannya, lelaki munggil itu membawa Jongin pulang dibawah payung hitam lusuhnya.]

**A/N :**

**Kumohon baca ini sebentar :")**

**jadi, bisa dibilang ini ff pertama aku yang emang aku tekuni :"3**

**Aku sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mempublish cerita ini. Alasannya karena disini aku menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran church boy dan itu membuatku takut di bully oleh para netizen (aku mengambil topik yang terlalu sensitif dalam cerita ini :(**

**Jadi, semuanya, jika ada dari kalian keberatan tentang cerita ini, kuharap kalian bisa menulisnya pada kolom komentar. Aku akan secepat mungkin menghapusnya dari lapak kuning ini agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.**

**Dan kuharap para pembaca bisa meninggalkan jejak dicerita ini dengan menekan tombol vote dan memberikan comment.**

**Karena menulis tidak semudah itu ehe ;)**

**Tenkyu :3**


	2. chapter 1

**FALLEN SAINT**

**.**

**KAISOO BL**

**.**

**Church boy!Kyungsoo Bad boy!Jongin**

**.**

**190613**

**.**

Suara sol sepatu kulit hitam yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer putih kusam itu berdentum mencapai penjuru ruangan. Langkah itu mulai terhenti lalu berganti dengan suara hujan yang kian menderas.

Obsidian hitam gelap itu menatap dingin pada patung dihadapannya. Tangannya terbuka lalu mengepal bergantian. Ketika tangannya mencapai tenggorokan, lalu bergerak mencekik dan membuatnya tersungkur, lelaki tan itu--

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Berteriak. Terlampau kencang hingga menggema. Terlampau parau hingga terpecah. Lelaki tan itu terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun mengais oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Lega?"

Lelaki tan itu tertegun lalu menoleh cepat. Disudut ruangan berdebu itu, seorang lelaki munggil keluar. Jas putihnya terlihat mencolok di bawah lampu temaram itu.

"Kau sedang membuat pengakuan dosa-dosa?" tanya lelaki munggil itu kembali. Jongin menatap lurus sejurus kemudian dia berdiri tegap. Obsidian hitamnya kemudian beralih kembali pada patung besar dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu," katanya seraya mengatupkan lengannya lalu menutup matanya sejenak.

"Terlalu banyak hingga tak punya cukup waktu?"

Jongin terkekeh mengangguk sejurus kemudian menoleh pada lelaki munggil. Tangannya terulur untuk berjabat. "Aku Jongin. Kau?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." lelaki munggil itu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo. Atau kau lebih menyukai dengan tambahan sufiks _ssi_?"

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa seperti itu tidak apa. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir hatinya. Kakinya kemudian melangkah menghampiri kursi yang dekat dengan Jongin. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Jongin hanya melirik dari sudut matanya lalu kembali terkekeh. Ia kemudian ikut melangkah untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, kekehan bukanlah salah satu dari pilihan untuk jawaban yang tepat."

Jongin tergelak. "Kau cerewet, _but cute. I like it though_."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang."

"_I'm telling the truth though_." Jongin mengendikkan bahunya seraya mengerling. Kyungsoo tergelak, tangannya bergerak mendorong bahu Jongin.

"_You are smiling a lot_." Jongin tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. "_But you aren't happy._"

Jongin tertegun. Kepalanya teralih menatap Kyungsoo lurus. Obsidian hitam itu bersibobrok dengan obsidian hitam kelam Kyungsoo. Bibirnya yang setengah terbuka karena terkejut segera ia tutup dengan cepat. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk menatap lantai marmer putih dengan abstrak hitam.

"_Ain't I_?" lirihnya pelan namun mampu menciptakan gema lembut disekelilingnya. Paru-parunya kembali terasa sesak hingga dadanya kembali naik turun. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Alih-alih kembali menanggapi, lelaki munggil itu berjalan ke arah patung yang berjarak 5 meter darinya. Tangannya terulur mengelus pelan gurat-gurat yang terukir pada patung megah itu.

"_But God always knows how to make us happy_," ucapnya tegas. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir setelahnya.

"_Does he_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tegas sebagai final dari jawaban Jongin. Jongin tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Lelaki tan itu kemudian menoleh pada bingkai jendela tua yang sudah rapuh. Matanya tertuju pada titik hujan yang kian jarang. Sebuah helaan keluar dari bibirnya membentuk uap tipis.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti." lelaki tan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk kemeja sebagai formalitas. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tawa kecil Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, menimbulkan kernyitan heran pada wajah Jongin. "Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu datang kesini. Berteduh dari hujan, 'kan?"

Jongin ikut terkekeh lalu mengangguk. "_You are smiling a lot_." Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya. "_And you look good on it_."

Kyungsoo kembali memperlihatkan heart shaped lipsnya. "_Thanks_!" ujarnya sambil berlari kecil menyusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan duluan. "Jadi, apa kau akan datang kembali?" tanyanya ketika langkah mereka sudah sejajar.

Jongin menoleh sambil merapatkan mantel kulitnya yang tebal. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk datang kesini kau tidak perlu alasan yang jelas. Tuhan selalu membukakan pintu-Nya untuk hamba-Nya. Bahkan jika kau datang hanya untuk mendapatkan segelas coklat panas."

Langkah lelaki tan itu terhenti. Dia dapat merasakan pembuluhnya berdenyut keras yang membuatnya merasakan sakit. Tangannya terkepal erat dibalik saku jasnya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk hal itu," lirihnya pelan sembari menunduk. Irisnya beralih berusaha menghindari kontak mata.

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Well_, kau harus mengecek ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Agar kau tahu kesibukanku."

"Tapi aku tidak punya ponsel," ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya. Kini giliran Jongin yang mengerjapkan matanya. Obsidian hitam tajamnya membulat lebar menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Lelaki tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali mengadu obsidiannya dengan milik Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mencebil karena merasa tersinggung. Keningnya menciptakan kerutan. "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Tidak! Maksudku, tidak. Aku pikir--kau benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan."

"Kau membuat kalimat itu terdengar aneh, Jongin."

Jongin tergelak. Tangannya terayun mengusak surai hitam Kyungsoo yang halus. Menciptakan sedikit sengatan listrik pada pembuluhnya. "Kau menggemaskan." Jongin berucap lembut dan penuh tulus. Tangannya bahkan bergerak semakin kencang karena terlalu gemas.

"Dan itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik," cebil Kyungsoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebagai gantinya. Kemudian kakinya melangkah keluar menuju halaman depan gereja. Berbalik ke belakang, netranya menatap lamat-lamat pada bangunan kokoh berwarna putih kusam untuk terakhir kali-- sebelun dia pergi. Obsidian hitamnya menatap cermat pada setiap lekukan bangunan tersebut. Sejurus kemudian iris gelap tersebut bertemu dengan iris Kyungsoo kembali.

Jongin berdeham kecil sebelum berujar, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang ke tempat ini lebih sering."

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki munggil itu. Heran dengan pernyataan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, aku hanya--" Jongin menjeda ucapannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada jasnya. Sejurus kemudian dia berlirih lemah, "--terlalu membenci Tuhan."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Matanya membulat lebar. Bibirnya terbungkam erat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya berkurang drastis. Dan seketika seluruh perlakuan Jongin tampak jelas pada pikirannya.

Itu pernyataan yang terlampau tiba-tiba.

Jongin menyeringai tanggung melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti itu." kakinya menendang lemah pada kerikil kecil didepannya. Jari-jarinya semakin terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Kemudian lirihan getir keluar dari belah bibirnya, "Jadi--" ada jeda berarti di dalam sana, "Selamat tinggal."

Suara genangan air yang terciprat cukup menjadi penanda, bahwa lelaki tan itu telah benar-benar pergi.]

**A/N:**

**Hai, hai :)**

**jadi, aku melakukan kesalahan dalam part sebelumnya. Harusnya aku bilang lapak biru, eh malah lapak kuning gegara aku dah terbiasa main di wp :"" maap**

**Gimana? Kumohon dengan SANGAT jika ada yang kurang nyaman segera beritahu oke? Aku tidak ingin ada masalah ehe :")**

**Aku juga tidak akan keberatan dengan hal itu ;)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, karena menulis tidak semudah menjentikkan jari seperti Thanos ;3**

**Tenkyu :3**


End file.
